An essential semiconductor device is semiconductor memory, such as a random access memory (RAM) device. A RAM allows a memory circuit to execute both read and write operations on its memory cells. Typical examples of RAM devices include dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and static random access memory (SRAM).
Another form of memory is the content addressable memory (CAM) device. A CAM is a memory device that accelerates any application requiring fast searches of a database, list, or pattern, such as in database machines, image or voice recognition, or computer and communication networks. CAMs provide benefits over other memory search algorithms by simultaneously comparing the desired information (i.e., data in the comparand register) against the entire list of pre-stored entries. As a result of their unique searching algorithm, CAM devices are frequently employed in network equipment, particularly routers and switches, computer systems and other devices that require rapid content searching.
In order to perform a memory search in the above-identified manner, CAMs are organized differently than other memory devices (e.g., DRAM and SRAM). For example, data is stored in a RAM in a particular location, called an address. During a memory access, the user supplies an address and reads into or gets back the data at the specified address.
In a CAM, however, data is stored in locations in a somewhat random fashion. The locations can be selected by an address bus, or the data can be written into the first empty memory location. Every location has a pair of status bits that keep track of whether the location is storing valid information in it or is empty and available for writing.
Once information is stored in a memory location, it is found by comparing every bit in memory with data in the comparand register. When the content stored in the CAM memory location does not match the data in the comparand register, the local match detection circuit returns a no match indication. When the content stored in the CAM memory location matches the data in the comparand register, the local match detection circuit returns a match indication. If one or more local match detect circuits return a match indication, the CAM device returns a “match” indication. Otherwise, the CAM device returns a “no-match” indication. In addition, the CAM may return the identification of the address location in which the desired data is stored or one of such addresses if more than one address contained matching data. Thus, with a CAM, the user supplies the data and gets back the address if there is a match found in memory.
CAMs are often used to hold routing tables for data networks. Some of these tables are “learned” from the data passing through the network. Other tables, however, are fixed tables that are loaded into the CAM by a system controller. These fixed tables reside in the CAM for a relatively long period of time. As such, these tables are prone to “soft errors,” where the data in the CAM is changing (or has changed) as a result of an unknown, or unpredictable event, such as a glitch. If the soft error is not detected, the whole routing process may become flawed and messages would be sent to the wrong destinations.
Similarly, other applications using CAM memory devices may also experience soft errors, which could be disruptive to the application. It is desirable to detect these errors before the application uses the corrupt data. Furthermore, it is desirable to correct the errors in the CAM once the errors are detected. Accordingly, there is a desire and need for an error detection and correction scheme for a CAM device.
It is also desirable to implement the error detection and correction scheme for the CAM in a background process that does not interfere with the reading, writing and searching functions of the CAM device.